Kingdom Hearts Changed
by Captain Colonel Cannon
Summary: It is Kingdom as if video game and cartoon characters were in it instead. Rated K for the use of the word Crap and Cartoon Violence
1. Chapter 1 Destiny Island & Xiaolin World

(A/N) I do not own anything in this story

I will also skip Sora's Dream. It will be easier if I just don't write it

Chapter 1 Destiny Island and Xiaolin Temple Part1 

Sora was about to make the final blow on the huge shadow beast when he heard Kiari say, "wake up you lazy bum." Sora woke up to see Kiari right in his face.

"Awww" Sora groaned "What did you do that for Kiari"

" Look, Sora I need you to run some errands " Kiari told him "you know for the raft"

" Okay," Sora said willing to help, "what do we need."

" 2 logs, some rope, and a cloth" Kiari told him

" Here's one log, " a voice said

Sora turned and said, " Hey Zelos thanks."

" Don't Mention it" Zelos said

" Okay Kiari here I go" and Sora dashed off

" Hey little dude" he heard someone say. Sora turned and saw Luigi carrying a log " Beat me in a battle and this wooden log could a be yours" Luigi joked

"Okay Luigi but only quick fight" Sora replied

" Okay lets a go" so the battle started Luigi threw rock at Sora but Sora bounced them back with his wooden sword. " Doh!" Luigi yelped. " Yahh" Sora said and hit Luigi. " Oooohh" Luigi whimpered, " You win.

"

Sora decided to take the log and give it to Kiari " thanks Sora now go get the other supplies" Kiari said. Sora saw Maria using hemp rope as a jump rope. " Hey Maria can I have that rope" Sora asked. " You have to battle me for it." " Fine" Sora groaned.

"Okay lets do this" Maria said and swung her rope at Sora. " Uhhh" Sora groaned as he was hit. " Hiyah" Sora ran and hit Maria. "Ohhh" she said " fine jump ropes are better anyway she tossed it at Sora and walked away.

Sora gave the rope to Kiari and went to find a cloth. After searching for 20 minutes he found Spongebob wearing a cloth cape " Hey Spongebob Can I use that cloth for our raft" Sora asked. "Hmmm… you can battle me for it" Spongebob squawked. " Crap not again" Sora said

"So the melee begins," Spongebob said. He took a net and smacked Sora with it. Sora lost his balance and fell over. "Asta La Vista Baby" Spongebob said as he poured bubble soap in Sora's eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora screamed he was blinded causing him to swing his sword rapidly hitting Spongebob 89 of time. "Okay!" Spongebob shouted, "I give."

Sora gave the cloth to Kiari and went to his house to sleep. Sora having a rough day fell asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile in a different world called Xiaolin Temple…

"Good morning King Omi" a 15 year old named Raimundo proclaimed " What! He's not here." "Hey Rai" a 16 year old named Jack said, " the king told me to give you this letter"

"ClayClayClay" Raimundo yelled as he ran into the royal garden he saw a 15-year-old cowboy named Clay sleeping. " HELLO" Raimundo yelled into his ear." Yahhhhh" he yelled as thunder spell hit clay. " Huh, oh hey Rai" Clay said." Clay we have a problem!" he said " but you can't tell anyone" " What about Kimiko" Clay said. "Nooo" Rai said " Guhhh Mr.Tomiko" " Nooooooooo" Rai yelled. "Hey guys" Clay said Rai turned around to see Kimiko and her dad had been watching the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Chapter 2

Destiny Island and Xiaolin Temple part 2

Sora got up the next day ready to go he knew now that they needed supplies to go on their raft " Hmmmmm, I should get the rations and food for the raft journey" Sora thought.

Sora then saw Johnny Bravo pigging out in coconuts " Hey Johnny can I have some of those" Sora shouted. " Oh it's you kid, I guess according to the others you need some for your raft adventure. "Oh Uh yeah" Sora said. "Think you can out karate the old Johnnster huh" Johnny said. " Huh, Hah, Huh, lets battle. Sora Sighed " Okay"

The battle begins " Time to get crispy" Johnny said he pulled out a hair-dryer and blew Sora in the face. Sora hit Johnny about 3 times in his knee. "Oof your real good but can you beat my Black belt supernova ultimate dragon homicide kick" then Johnny did a plain kick. Sora blocked and punched Johnny's mouth 5 times. Johnny said " Aw I give, besides chili is better.

Sora was pleased with himself he went to the ocean and caught 3 fish, got some fresh water, and mushrooms in 30 minutes.

He met Kiari by the raft and then Kiari said "Sora, Zelos wanted to meet you at lookout point." "Well if it's about that battle I'm sorry I won" Sora sarcastically said " Fine I'll go"

When he got to lookout point Zelos said " LETS BATTLE" and drew his steel blade " You're going down Zelos" Sora shouted " I'll make the first move Fireball" Zelos yelled and shot a red glowing orb at Sora. Sora ran and did a triple slash on Zelos. Than Zelos rapid kicked Sora's arms. Sora pulled off a 40-move combo on Zelos and then Zelos said " you win." "Yeah!" Sora cheered.

When Sora made it back to Kiari, Zelos was surprisingly already there. "Hey Sora let's race" Zelos said. "What for?" Sora asked confused. "To determine whose boat captain, Dumdum" Zelos joked " Okay" Kiari said "I'll be judge, whoever make on lap around the island back to me wins." " Okay LET'S GO" Sora and Zelos yelled

The race was off Zelos headed for the zip line to the 1 fourth point but Sora beat him to it. Before Sora zipped down and Zelos grabbed his legs and they both zipped down. After the zip line Zelos rushed off. Sora decided to take his shortcut he jumped on Kiari's house, and then bounced on his house and then ran up Destiny Mountain. When he got to the top he grinded down a rail that was used for climbing. When he got to the bottom he saw a dehydrated Zelos he picked him up and carried him on his shoulders. Sora finally made it to Kiari and then Zelos woke up.

"Huh wha happened" Zelos yawned "You got dehydrated and lost the race Sora said "Dang Sora's captain, I lost" Zelos said " I'll hit hay" " Me to" Sora said

Sora got to his room an took a nap.

Meanwhile in the Xiaolin World…

"So Rai read us the letter" Kimiko asked " Okay Mmmhmm Dear Raimundo I've gone on a quest to learn about a strange creature called Heartless. I need you and Clay to go to a world called Traverse Town and find to find two people one is a man named Falco Lombardi and the one who holds the key he will help you save the worlds from the Heartless. I send all my apologies to Lady Kimiko. Your king Omi" Raimundo read. "Okay" Mr Tohmiko "this is Rajj he will log your travel." " Ello everyone I'm Rajj" "Oh please hurry and bring my sweet Omi back," Kimiko said. "Okay Rajj, Clay let's go board the Silver Manta Ray.

While waling to the SMR Clay said "so Rajj your world was destroyed to." "Yes" Rajj said " most of my friends were sent to a boot camp, I escaped." "But isn't us travelin' to other worlds muddling" Clay said " You mean meddling" Rai corrected " Let's just go.

When they got in the spaceship a voice counted down 3…2…1…0 we have liftoff

Back at Destiny Island

Sora was awakened by a jolt of lightning he was outside on a small sand platform surrounded by a tornado and he saw the shadow creature from his dream he reached for his sword but instead it was a key shaped like a sword, or vice-versa. "Keyblade" a voice said "use it well." Gathering immense power Sora jumped and sliced the shadow creature in half, then Sora fainted.


	3. Traverse Reverse

Traverse Town

Raimundo and Clay had finally landed in Traverse Town after 4 hours of space travel. "Well I reckon we find this guy who holds the key," Clay told Rai. "No were going to find this Falco guy OK," Rai demanded. "Oh uh well I guess," Clay replied.

Meanwhile in another part of town Sora was fast asleep until a rock bonked his head. "Owww stop it Zelos," he said still half asleep. When Sora woke up he was in an alleyway he walked and saw a lady. "Where am I" Sora asked. "Your in Traverse Town kid, it's where you go once your world is destroyed," she told him "My world was destroyed!" Sora yelled.

Sora was walking along in a lonely sulk when he saw an item shop called Shen-Gong-Wow Accessories and he decided to walk in. upon entering he saw a small green dragon shelving various antique items. "Hey do you sell stuff here Sora," asked. "Huh oh uh yes I'm Dojo and welcome to Shen-Gong-Wow," he said turning around. "Uh what are these boot thingamajigs," Sora asked. "Oh those are the Jet Bootsu they allow you to walk on walls and fly when you say their name, 50 munnies. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 munnies. "Okay there all yours kid," Dojo said. "Thanks," Sora replied. Sora walked out and saw another shop in the distance it was about a 1000 foot walk so he decided to try the item he bought. "Jet Bootsu!" he yelled.

Sora was airborne and headed for the other shop once he got there he walked in. Inside the shop there was a dog behind a counter in a restaurant uniform and a chef hat you said a welcome to in an Italian accent " Oh, welcome a to Mona Pizza, My Name is Joe" he said. " Oh, is this a restaurant," Sora asked. " You a got that right, can I a take your order," He replied. "Just give me a slice of pizza," Sora said.

After Sora ate he saw a laboratory in the town so he headed in. Inside he saw 2 arguing kids about his age. "Helga I'll only say it once get 99 gotcha box coins now!" the orange haired boy yelled. "Spike stop yelling" the girl screamed. "Uh I don't mean to intrude but," Sora started. " Oh sorry, we didn't notice you," the girl said. " I'm Helga and this is my boyfriend Spike." " Can I help you with something?" Sora asked. "Well actually we where stranded here and we need to get back our world, but the only way we can do that is to feed the gotcha box 99 gotcha box coins that are scattered across many worlds," Spike said. " I guess I can do that," Sora shrugged. "You can?" Spike asked. " You're the best" Helga cheered.

When Sora left he saw a man being attacked by a small shadowy creature. " LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled but it was to late the man lay frozen on the ground. Sora got angry and slashed the creature in half.

"It doesn't matter they'll keep coming for you" a voice whispered to Sora. "Who's there" Sora questioned. " Over here," the voice said. Sora turned around and saw a hawkish creature. " Gimme your blade" it said. " No way" Sora demanded. "Then I'll pry it from your hands it said

Battle start Sora Vs. Hawk Man ( Falco Lombardi ) 

"Yah" Sora yelled as he drilled Falco's chest. " Your good but can you handle HAAAAAAAA! Fyrefalcon" Falco said as he ignited and charged through Sora. "(pant pant) die" Sora said as he kicked Falco. " Reflector" Falco yelled and bounced Sora's attack back. Sora ran out of energy and fainted before he fell he said " Kiari I failed you." " Dang Falcie you lost your touch" an 11 year old in a helmet said. "I was just starting 9-volt, and by the way it's Falco." Falco said

Sora woke up to see 9-volt in his face. "Gah who are you" Sora screamed " Hi I'm 9-volt," he said, " and this is Falco, we've been searching for you." "So you hold Keyblade, pathetic if you ask me," Falco chuckled. " Hey, Where is It!" Sora demanded. " Relax, It's right here," Falco said handing him his sword. " The funny thing is I never asked for this," Sora said. " The Keyblade chooses it's master and it chose you, hey have you ever heard of a guy named Ansem" 9-volt said.

Meanwhile in a nearby room a girl named Mona was talking to Rai and Clay " Okay so Ansem's this guy who devoted his life to studying heartless which are these shady little black guys," Mona told them.

Back in Falco's room. "And they won't stop until they get you." Falco said. " Why me?" Sora asked. "Because you have the only thing to destroy them, the key." Just as soon as Falco said that a heartless jumped in threw the window. "Sora we'll take care of them find their leader" Falco said kicking the heartless out the window, then rushed to the door. As he exited he smashed Rai into the wall, followed by Sora and 9-volt smashing him to. " C'mon Rai we don't want to miss this" Clay said picking up Rai .

Sora made it to Traverse Town Square and saw a lot of heartless. Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Clay and Rai see the heartless. " Rajj what are these" Clay asked. "Soldier Heartless" Rajj replied. Suddenly a soldier knocked them off the building. "Ahhh" the 3 screamed as they fell right on Sora. "The Key!" Rai yelled after making impact. "Need some help" Clay Said.

Battle Begin Sora, Rai, Clay Vs. Soldier Team\ 

Sora saw the 2 boys were very strong in battle. "Crater" Clay yelled as he hit the ground with immense force and killed 3 soldiers. "Typhoon!" Rai yelled spinning so fast he created a cyclone it spun around killing another 3 heartless. " Jet Bootsu!" Sora yelled and slashed up 4 soldiers. " Star Hanabi" Rai yelled and shot the last 2 soldiers.

After the soldiers' demise a huge armor appeared with the heartless symbol on his chest. " Guard Armor" Rajj whispered " or also known as an elite soldier". "Guard Armor attack mode" it said and charged at our heros

Battle Begin Sora, Rai, Clay, Vs. Guard Armor 

"Waa!" it yelled charging for Sora. "Haa" Sora tried to attack the chest but nothing happened, and instead Sora was hit. " Hit the arms and legs" Rajj yelled. "Exactly Typhoon plus Star Hanabi equals Blaze Tornado. It rammed at GA hitting his legs until they blew up. " Anger Mode" GA swung at our heroes senselessly. They where badly damaged. "Hey, If they can combine items with attacks why can't I," Sora thought and said " Keyblade Swing plus Jet Bootsu equals KeyLance" as he did the finishing blow on GA.

After the fight Sora was talking to Clay, and Rai. "So we've looking for you so you can help us save the worlds from the heartless" Clay said " I wonder if I could find Zelos and Kiari" Sora sighed. "Uhh sure" Rai said. "Do we really have to help him find his friends?" Clay whispered. " No" Rai replied. "Okay I'll come" Sora said. "Okay clay give him those two items" Rai said. " Oh yeah" he said giving Sora his own Star Hanabi and what he said was The Monsoon Sandals. "C'mon we parked just outside the gate" Rai said. "Wait before you go take this," Falco said handing them 100 munnies. " We watched the whole thing it was awesome!" 9-volt said. " Good luck on your quest," Mona said.

Meanwhile in a dark room 9 shady figures were talking. "Dang that Brat beat my Guard Armor!" a parrot known as Arpeggio yelled. "Relax we will destroy him in time!" a metallic angel named Shinato said. "Yeah, because when you mess with the best, die like rest!" a beast called Omega Shenron taunted. " Lawrence destroy that crapload of a boy now!" a robot named Dr. Nefarious squealed. "Yes sir!" a robot butler replied. " Ve shall crush him for waking me up from my eternal slumber!" A pharaoh known as Flinty Stone yelled. " I'll make that boy do 1000 push-ups if he wishes to live!" a moose named Lumpus said. "CRUSH,KILL,DESTROY!" a spider known as Titan Dweevil yelled. "Yes I can turn them into exbeluas for my army" a boy named Mithos Yggdrasil said. "All great plans this meeting is dismissed" a creature named Nebula Grey said.


End file.
